A Chat's Determination
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Adrien searches to find who the girl behind the mask is, but his search will not be a easy as he originally thought. Special thanks to misslogophile for the inspiration. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chat's Determination**

Sunlight glinted through the rather large windows to Adrien's room, casting everything the light toughed in a golden glow. Adrien, nearly oblivious to the dazzling light show, tiredly threw his backpack on the small couch near his foosball table, which he rarely got to play given how strict his father was on guests, before slumping down onto his bed with a sigh.

Adrien smiled softly to himself, amused with his own lack of energy despite how easy this Friday had been since there was not even an akuma to go after with his lady today. The thought of his dear sweet ladybug seemed to perk him up a bit as he popped up with a purpose. "Plagg, rest up now. We have patrol with Ladybug tonight", Adrien called over his shoulder to his kwami that sat curled up on his bed looking for all the world like a tiny normal cat. Plagg slowly opened one eye and glared at Adrien in annoyance, "Do we have too", Plagg whined pathetically before zooming over to Adrien with surprising speed when he caught sight of the small plate with several wedges of precious camembert cheese resting delicately, waiting and calling for him.

Adrien chuckled at the kwami's antics. "Yes Plagg. We have to go. It's Friday. We always get to patrol with Ladybug on Friday", Adrien lectured lightly. Plagg watched in mild curiosity as Adrien pulled down what Plagg could only call a retractable scroll. "This, Plagg, is my Ladybug hunting board. This is filled with all the things I know about her and clues that could lead me to her", Adrien exclaimed excitedly with a sparkle in his eyes as he examined the board. Plagg eyeballed currently occupying Adrien's attention, "Not exactly a whole lot to go on, is there", Plagg deadpanned as he took another bite from one to the wedges of camembert. Adrien whipped around and pointed accusingly at Plagg, "Hey, this is hard! It's not like she is carelessly leaving clues all the time", Adrien defended before pointing the picture of the textbook Alya had found. This, Plagg, is the best hint I've had in a long time! Even then it's taken me forever to verify that only our school uses this version of the text book. This would have been THE clue to Ladybug's identity, but this is the only good picture of the textbook ID code. Alya's hand is covering part of the code, but the part that isn't covered verifies that this book is registered to our school. The other number would have led to the student who was assigned the book", Adrien grumbled before perking back up. "That means that Ladybug, for a fact, goes to the same school as I do", Adrien beamed proudly.

Plagg floated up closer to the board and eyed the suspect list, which was surprisingly short. Plagg admired Adrien's list thoughtfully as he swallowed his mouthful of delicate cheese. "Hey, do you even know most of these girls", Plagg asked taking note of the fact he only had one person from his class on the list, to which Plagg silently gave Adrien credit because he was right. "Ya, I know. Marinette is the only one I know personally and even then I wish I could get to know her better. She's always so quiet, shy, and even a bit clumsy. I never get to have a long conversation alone with her before something happens. The other girls are girls that fit some basic physical characteristics from the other classes. You know, hair and eye color kinda stuff", Adrien admonished. "I know its kinda week, but it's a start", Adrien proclaimed exuberantly. "I'll hand it to you kid, you did pretty well. I'll do something I'm not supposed to do, but only because this information will not really help your search at all", Plagg said with a grin. Adrien eyed Plagg suspiciously, "Go on", Adrien pushed when Plagg seemed content to let the silence drag on too much for his chosen's liking. Plagg chuckled, "Alright, alright. Calm your jets….Like I said, this will not be anything new or ground breaking. I just want to tell you good job. Everything is correct so far. She does go to your school and she is on this list. However, I will not tell you anything else. Chat's honor and all that", Plagg drawled before scarfing down the rest of the wedge of camembert he was holding.

Adrien's eyes widened in awe as he stared at Plagg in disbelief, "You mean, I'm actually close to finding her", Adrien as in wonder as he brushed aside the fact Plagg wasn't telling him straight out. "I understand Chat's honor, but I really wish you could just tell me", Adrien breathed as he smiled at his board. Adrien's grin seemed to sparkle while his eyes took on a glow of determination. "Thank you Plagg. I know it wasn't that much, like you said, but it was more than enough for me to know what I have to do now. I gotta get to know these six girls enough to determine if they are the genuine article or not", Adrien beamed. Plagg smirked, "I know you are a pretty boy, but what makes you think these girls will let you grill them with questions? I mean, what will it look like if you just keep going up to girl after girl and leaving once you know they are not Ladybug? That's kinda creepy", Plagg laughed, firmly satisfied with throwing a wrench in Adrien's plan.

Adrien frowned in thought at Plagg's observation. "You're not wrong", Adrien grumbled as he let the board curl back up in its place over his bed. "That still leave me with how I'm going to figure out which of them is my lady! It's not like it's easy with this Miraculous magic hindering my search", Adrien complained. "It's tough," Plagg noted "but every Chat has to go through this. I don't know why none of you kittens like to follow my camembert advice, but this is the price to pay", Plagg mumbled sagely before downing the last of his cheese and settling himself back on Adrien's fluffy pillow.

Adrien smiled fondly at Plagg before shaking his head ruefully and walking out of the room to head to the dining room where dinner, and a pacing Natalie, were sure to be waiting. Dinner was exquisite, as usual. Another, "as usual" was the absence of his father. Adrien thanked Natalie for keeping him company at dinner, and chef Benoit for the wonderful meal, before heading back to his room to relax until it was time to go on patrol.

Time seemed to pass far too slowly for Adrien's liking as he reread one of Alya's articles about Ladybug on the ladyblog. Adrien perked up as he read an article listing off several of Ladybug's likes and dislikes. Adrien quickly printed off the list and sat it on his bed. "Alright," Adrien murmured "Ladybug likes sweets and specifically called out chocolate chip cookies. She also likes pink, fashion, and Jagged Stone", Adrien nodded to himself that these were all true things about his Lady. "She dislikes bullies, liars, candy made with fake mint, and physics", Adrien said absently as he made a short list of things to get or bring up, discretely, around his suspects. Adrien heistily pulled down his board and inserted his newest addition before letting it roll back up.

Adrien smiled at his latest effort. This list would help him narrow down his suspects and the identity of his lady. "I might even get her to tell me something new on patrol that can help me tonight", Adrien whispered excitedly. Adrien's grin only seemed to grow as he called "Oh, Plaaaaagggggg", in a sing song voice to alert this kwami about what time it was, much to his kwami's dismay. "Adrien…five more minutes", Plagg asked hopefully before Adrien enthusiastically punched the air and proclaimed, "Plagg, Claws Out". Plagg was unenthusiastically drawn into the ring with a flash of green light. Chat smirked as he spun his staff expertly before tossing it in the air and catching it daftly. "Looks like it's time to see what my Ladybug is up too", Chat said to himself as he opened the window and vaulted into the breezy night air, eager to _spot_ Ladybug for the first time that day.

It did not take long to find Ladybug standing at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Chat's eyes lit up as he approached the Paris landmark from above, having executed a perfectly timed jump. Ladybug turned at having heard the sound of Chat's landing before smiling brightly at her partner. "Look what the cat dragged in", Ladybug punned at Chat lightly while turning back to watch and listen to the city. Chat smiled broadly, "Mi'Lady, you must be in a fine mood if you are punning without me" Chat chirped happily while taking her hand and giving it gentle kiss.

Ladybug smiled, shook her head, and gently pulled her hand back. "I am. I managed to talk to that boy I like today without stuttering. Twice", Ladybug gushed excitedly. Chat frowned momentarily before he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "But mi'lady, this is the first time I've seen you today", Chat started, "Unless you have fallen for me in civilian form too" Chat said with a characteristic smirk. Ladybug smiled before reaching over and ruffling Chat's already messy hair, "Dream on Chaton", Ladybug said playfully. "We need to split up. I'll meet you back at the Eiffel Tower if there are not any akuma. Call me if you find anything", Ladybug said authoritatively before giving Chat a wave and yo-yoing way to check "her" side of the city. Chat grinned goofily as he watched her swing way, "I'll make you fall for me one day Buggaboo", Chat sighed wistfully before patrolling what had been dubbed "his" side of the city.

Patrol was uneventful, much to Chat's pleasure. Chat made his way to the Eiffel Tower as quickly as he could in an effort to beat Ladybug in a race that only he was running. Chat grinned when he found their spot on the upper levels of the tower to be Ladybugless, deeming him the champion of his imaginary race against the red clad heroine. Chat did not have to wait long before Ladybug swung up to their spot. "Well," Ladybug called, almost sounding bored, "Nothing to report on my end. What about you Chat", Ladybug asked knowingly. Chat grinned, "Nothing major to report. I helped an old lady cross a street. That's about it", Chat reported, throwing Ladybug a mock salute which earned him the music of her light laughter. "I'm sure the lady is thankful for her glorified boy scout", Ladybug chirped as she leaned against the railing to look out at the city lights. "More like a knight in shining leather, thank you very much mi'lady", Chat pouted before joining her at the railing.

The cool breeze was refreshing after having run around half the city and Chat could not help but to admire the way it played with Ladybug's signature pig tails while simultaneously flapping the short ribbons that held them in place. Chat playfully swatted at the flapping ribbon closest to him which earned him another giggle from Ladybug. "You are just as advertised, you silly cat", Ladybug giggled softly before returning her gaze to the city they silently watched over each and every day.

The silence that fell over them was a comfortable one as they each enjoyed the others company without a word. This was nice, but this brought him no new information about the kind and courageous girl standing next to him. "How about we play a game? We take turns telling the other something about ourselves, a team building exercise", Chat offered while Ladybug eyed him skeptically. "I know what you're going to say, and I agree, but this isn't that big a deal. You pick what you share that way it's nothing, revealing", Chat offered again, hoping she would accept his request this time. Ladybug shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly, "Sure, why not. I get to choose what I share though", Ladybug asked again for clarification. Chat excitedly nodded his affirmation, not daring to speak for fear of somehow undoing his incredible stroke of luck.

Ladybug sat down and crossed her legs and bid Chat do the same with a motion of her hand, to which Chat obeyed as if her hand had actually caused him to sit. "So, we just share little things we wouldn't mind the other knowing", Ladybug asked again. Chat found his voice this time and managed a weak "yes" before he cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry at the thought of learning more about the girl under the mask, "I mean yes. Sorry, must have been all the running," Chat grinned sheepishly. "I-I can go first if you want to think about it some more", Chat offered. Ladybug smiled softly, "Ya, you do that. I-I don't even know what to say? There really isn't that much to know", Ladybug trailed off somewhat nervously. Chat smiled reassuringly, "I know that's not true mi'lady. I bet I will spend my whole life looking and still won't have enough", Chat breathed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, go ahead and go already silly cat", Ladybug replied with a shake of her head as she started to think about what she could possibly say that would not be too much of a hint to her secret identity. Chat beamed happily, having caught what appeared to be the faintest hint of a blush just under her mask. "Well, I guess I'll do as my lady bids", Chat said playfully. "Let's see, I have a job, but it's one where I can still go to school", Chat offered hopefully. Ladybug seemed interested, much to Chat's pleasure. "Oh? I would ask what it was, but I guess that would count as too much information. I could track you down if I knew a detail like that", Ladybug pondered. "You can tail me anytime mi'lady", Chat punned which earned him a playful eye roll. "Very funny Chat", Ladybug replied while repressing the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. "Do you like your job", Ladybug asked genuinely. Chat smirked, "I'm great at my job. Who doesn't like doing things they are good at? While I admittedly don't want to do this forever, it's kinda fun now. I guess it has moments where it's a real drag because it makes my schedule crazy, but it makes my father happy when I do well, so I like it", Chat finished with a smile.

Ladybug smiled to, happy Chat liked the job he did. "Do you work for your dad", Ladybug asked, more curious about her partner than she had realized. Chat smirked, "I think it's my turn to learn something about you LB", Chipped happily while leaning over and nudging her shoulder with his head, much like a real cat might do. Ladybug smiled fondly before placing her hand on her chin to think. "Well, I", but she was cut short by Chat's protest, "And it can not be something I can learn on the Ladyblog", Chat said with a grin. Ladybug raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "alright, fair enough. I like to bake. I'm pretty good at it too. If you want, I can bring you something next time to prove it", Ladybug offered. Chat beamed with excitement, "You bake? That's awesome! I would burn water if anybody would let me cook anything. I would love for you to bring something, although I already trust you. You wouldn't lie to me. So proof is not necessary, but would be greatly appreciated! I love baked stuff, but I'm not allowed to eat sweets really. On a diet", Chat bubbled without thinking. Ladybug just laughed at Chat's exuberance. "Alright, alright. I'll bring you something, remain call there kitty", Ladybug laughed.

Once the laughter died down, Ladybug let out a yawn. "Okay, one more from both of us before this bugs going to bug out. I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep", Ladybug managed to say though her yawn. "Ladybug, you could remain awake for a thousand years and not a single girl could hope to sleep enough to catch up", Chat sighed. Ladybug rolled her eyes for the upteenenth time that night. "Chat, you are a hopeless flirt, you know that", Ladybug asked rhetorically. Chat grinned, "This cat speaks facts mi'lady. One lesser fact than your beauty, is that I dislike camembert, but I have a friend who absolutely loves it", Chat chuckled as he could almost "feel" Plagg's annoyance. Ladybug giggled, "I'm glad you have such interesting friends. It must keep you on your toes." Chat smiled fondly, "Ya, my friends do just that, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. What about you Buggaboo? What's your last Ladybug fact of the night", Chat asked eager to learn more about your, but displeased with the thought that this meant that their time together was coming to a close tonight. Ladybug thought for a moment before she brightened up, "I like romance movies. I like romantic comedies too, but they have to not overdo it by trying too hard. That just makes it…eh", ladybug said while making a goofy face at the end.

Ladybug sprang to her feet and pulled her yo-yo from her waist, "Well, Chat. That was actually kind of fun. We should do that again sometime. Good night and sweet dreams Chat Noir", Ladybug called as she flung her yo-yo and zipped away, bounding and swinging over buildings until she was obscured from Chat's view by the many beautiful buildings in Paris. Chat sighed dreamily as he made the leap from the tower and began his final run home before it got too late.

Adrien plopped on his bed in his green pajamas before looking over at Plagg. "I'm going to start my investigation tomorrow Plagg. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who she is", Adrien asked with what he hoped was a winning smile. Plagg simply smirked and took another big bite of his camembert. Adrien sighed, having already assumed his answer before smiling softly to himself. "Eh, that's alright Plagg. This makes it more fun anyway. I would not be worthy of such information if I did not earn it the hard way anyway", Adrien chuckled.

The moon cast playful shadows across Adrien's darkened room as he slowly fell asleep to the sweet dreams his lady had bid him to find when she left him on the tower. Plagg watched Adrien fondly as he downed the rest of his cheese and flew over to join his beloved chosen for a good night's rest. The stars shined brightly and the trees swayed with the breeze as all of Paris slept soundly knowing their heroes were always ready to save the day, much to a brooding Hawkmoth's frustrations.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

I hope you enjoy the story so far. This is just the first chapter, so stay tuned to see what our favorite Chat gets himself into in the coming chapters. A special thanks to MissLogophile and their story "Can't Take It Anymore" for giving me the inspiration for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chat's Determination**

The sun had yet to rise, but there was hurried movement inside Adrien's room nonetheless. Pigeons watched curiously from their nighttime roosts as the blonde rushed around his room to gather together his "Lady hunting" gear. Adrien smiled triumphantly at the small pile of assorted "gear" that he would use to start conversations "casually" with his suspects. Adrien smirked as he marked chocolate chip cookies, Jagged Stone, and candy made with fake mint off of his "To Get List". Plagg, for his part wordlessly burrowed deeper into the covers in hopes of recuperating the sleep he had lost in helping Adrien run the cookie and mint errand.

Adrien nodded, pleased with his compiled supplies before he went into his closet to find the pink version of his usual shirt. Adrien grinned at his own genius as he was practically going to make himself "ladynip". Adrien chuckled at his own little play on catnip before taking the shirt and jeans with him to the shower so they would be ready when he was clean and, himself, ready for the day.

Adrien smirked as he popped his head through the hole of the less worn version of his signature shirt. The shirt itself was still black, but the colored lines on it were all different shades of pink, surely his ladies pink was on there somewhere. Adrien walked to his dresser and pulled out some socks from the top drawer before closing it and walking back to his bed to put them on. The smile on Adrien's face only seemed to grow as a small bump under the covers seemed to scoot away with a low grumble as he slid on his favorite orange shoes. Adrien decided to leave Plagg be for now as he carefully arranged his gathered materials into his backpack so that Natalie would not walk in on him with, GASP, chocolate chip cookies.

A smirk still played on his lips as he made his way to the door to, hopefully secure permission to walk to school today. His excuse on why was simple, plausible, and for once one hundred percent true. There would be no fencing today after school, due to his instructor being at a conference, and therefore he needed the exercise to make up for the lost opportunity later. Adrien was pleasantly surprised at how easily Natalie agreed to allow it, "Because of the circumstances". 'Ladybug must be up and thinking about me, because it must be my lucky day', Adrien thought happily as he went back to his room to gather his backpack and Plagg.

"Plagg, it's time to go", Adrien called lightly from the door, which only urned him a light hiss of complaint. "But, Plagg," Adrien said with mock hurt in his voice, "If you don't get up and come with me, what am I to do with all of this camembert", Adrien asked. Plagg zipped over to Adrien and snatched the smelly cheese from his hand so quickly Adrien could have sworn he could make out the trail though the air Plagg had left in his wake. "I'll have you know," Plagg stated, "that I have been ready and waiting on you for quite some time. Slow poke". Adrien chuckled lightly as he opened up his jacket for Plagg to go into his pocket. Plagg wasted no time in finishing his breakfast before zipping into the pocket where he could enjoy a nice cat nap.

Adrien marveled at his good luck as he walked the fairly empty streets of Paris on his way to school. 'No akuma attack last Friday, or this weekend for that matter, and my plan is going off without a hitch so far', Adrien smiled joyfully at the thought. Adrien waved to Mr. Damocles as he unlocked the school. Mr. Damocles, somewhat shocked to see Adrien so early and on foot, smiled politely and waved back before entering the school to do his part in getting the school ready for the start of the new school week.

Adrien positioned himself outside on the steps of the school, ready to interact with his six suspects. Adrien was still amazed at his luck as four of the six girls interacted with him at the door. Two of the girls, both in the upper classes, declined his offer of a chocolate chip cookie as they both disliked chocolate, much to Adrien's surprise. In conversation with Sarah, a grade lower than him, he determined she was not into Jagged Stone as his style was too hard and loud for her taste. She preferred instrumental, but admitted to liking one of Jagged's ballads that had a much softer tone. That marked three of his suspects down with two possible and Marinette was probably going to be late again. Adrien chuckled at the last part as he entered the school so that he would not suffer the same fate as his friend and classmate.

Adrien scribbled his findings on a scratch piece of paper. 'Suspect one and two do not like chocolate, suspect three is not a super fan of Jagged Stone. Suspect four-Samantha, passed the initial inquiries in loving chocolate chip cookies, Jagged Stone and the lightest pink on his pink striped shirt. Ella had not been seen that morning for his passing out of the cookies to his "Fellow students and classmates". Marinette had been late, but he noted she loved Jagged Stone as she was the one who designed his latest album cover. He had even gotten her to sign it! Adrien looked up at the girl who was busy working on the physics assignment, although she looked to be struggling.

Adrien smirked as a plan to question Marinette without being too obvious took form in his mind. "Hey Marinette, I still have some chocolate chip cookies from this morning. Would you like one", Adrien asked innocently as he silently wondered if the bakers daughter would like baked goods if she was around them all the time. Too much of a good thing sometimes made people dislike it after all. Marinette, for her part, blushed and stammered, but ultimately accepted the offered cookie. "Th-Thank you Adrien. I love you….I MEAN I love chocolate chip, that's my favorite", Marinette giggled nervously. Adrien smiled warmly while discretely marking a positive in Marinette's cookie column.

Adrien smiled brightened as he took interest in her assignment, "Oh, what are you working on Marinette", Adrien asked earnestly even a ghost of a smirk played on his lips at the game he knew he was playing and winning today. "I-It's just physics. I hate it, but I need to pass", Marinette groaned before smiling shyly and quickly turning back to her work. Adrien blinked several times before a smile spread across his face. 'That was easy', Adrien thought happily as he put another positive mark in Marinette's "dislikes physics" column.

The rest of the day, much to Adrien's dismay, did not go as smoothly as he had hoped for as each of the final three suspects all received positive marks on each of his Lady Hunting categories. Samantha, Ella, and Marinette each earned their Lady points. This was silently driving Adrien crazy at being so close to knowing, yet so far way as he had literally run out of facts to cross reference each girl against. "Why do you have to be so troublesome, mi'lady", Adrien whispered softly. Nino looked at Adrien in concern as he has seemed down about something since a little after lunch. "Dude, what's got you all bummed out? Is there anything I can do to get my main man's spirits back up", Nino asked hopefully. Adrien smiled appreciatively at Nino, "No, I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired. I got up earlier than usual today", Adrien offered truthfully as he had gotten up two hours early to ensure he had everything ready for today. Adrien gave a mental sigh of relief when Nino seemed to buy his story completely. "Dude, I feel you. Today has just been dragging by. I can't wait to hit the sack tonight", Nino offered in solidarity before returning his focus to the playlist he had been working on for a project in Psychology.

Adrien smiled as Nino, and their Psychology project, gave him a great idea on how to continue his search. Adrien had just written down do question Ladybug on her favorite songs when a resounding boom echoed across the city. Everyone got up and rushed for the door as their teacher eagerly urged everyone to remain calm and to get down stairs and away from the windows. Adrien frowned when he realized this would have been a perfect time to tail Marinette, but she had already scampered away. 'I wonder if she went to hide or transform', Adrien though wistfully as red blur shot past the windows to the classroom. Adrien smirked as the classroom was now deserted. "Thank goodness Mrs. Mendeleev gets spacy in situations like these", Adrien chuckled as Plagg flew out to join him.

Plagg, although displeased at having to "go to work", looked resolved. "Alright, kid. Let's just get this over with", Plagg whined nevertheless. Adrien grinned fondly at his kwami, "Your idea, not mine. Alright Plagg, Claws Out", Adrien exclaimed as he was enveloped in a flash of green light.

Chat opened the classroom window and flung himself into the now empty street as Parisians had become accustom to seeking safety indoors during an akuma attack. Chat raced to where he heard sirens, screeching tires, and the general sounds of panic as people fled the area. Ladybug sat perched just behind a chimney of one of the older buildings in the small square. Chat hid himself behind one of the upturned cars as the akuma, who proclaimed herself as "Waterspout", launched jets of high pressure water at cars, windows, and anyone unlucky enough to come within range.

Chat gave Ladybug a wink as he slowly slunk his way out from behind the upturned car. The akuma was currently enthusiastically breaking the windows on the other side of the square which gave Chat an opening to sneak in from behind. Unfortunately, Chat was so focused on the Waterspout and the glowing purple bracelet that he failed to notice the brick Waterspouts high pressure water jets had dislodged from its rightful place near the squares famous, at least locally, water feature that allowed the citizens to play in the water fountain. Chat tripped and stumbled into the fountain. Chat quickly sat up and spat out the water and made awkward eye contact with Waterspout. "I guess you could say I'm all washed up", Chat joked to the humorless akuma who grinned wickedly at the feline hero.

Chat raced across the square skillfully dodging each new jet of water Waterspout shot his way. Chat, discreetly as possible so as not to give away his ladies position, looked towards Ladybug to seen when she was going to be ready to move in. Chat smirked as he saw the tell tail signs that Ladybug had used her luck charm. 'Just give me the signal LB', Chat though silently as he dodged another jet of water all while moving slowly closer to Waterspout.

Chat smiled as he easily picked up Ladybug's sharp whistle. Chat smirked as he turned on a dime and raced straight for the akuma. This change in tactic obviously surprised Waterspout as she started frantically blasting water without much consideration to aim. "Cataclysm", Chat howled as he grazed the street right next to the Waterspout. The street crumbled and the akuma fell in with a surprised shout. Ladybug swiftly closed in and plugged the water cannons on her wrists with what appeared to be red and black spotted potatoes.

Ladybug quickly snapped the bracelet from waterspouts wrist, releasing the akuma. Ladybug stepped forward to swing her yoyo and catch the akuma to de-evilize it, but tripped over one of the many bricks that had been disturbed by the cataclysm. "No", Ladybug shouted as she dashed to chase down the quickly fleeing akuma. The chase was short lived, but the timer had already started to tick the moment she first cast her lucky charm. Chat chased Ladybug down and alley where he saw her release the now purified butterfly. "Bye, bye little butterfly", Ladybug sighed in relief.

Chat smiled fondly as Ladybug gave him a tire, but relieved smile. "I thought my luck had just run out there Chat", Ladybug smiled brightly before her face took on a look of panic. "Chat! I don't have time to reverse the damage! I gotta go, I'll fix it later! Bugou...", but Chat reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Mi'lady, is this what you were worried about", Chat offered hopefully as he help up her lucky charm sack of potatoes. A look of fear and then relief flooded Ladybug's features. "Oh, thank you Chat! If I hurry…Miraculous Ladybug", Ladybug called out as she took the sack from his gloved hands and tossed it in the air.

Chat watched Ladybug fondly as her cure spread across the city, fixing all the damage that had been done by the akuma. Chat's eyes widened in panic as his eyes caught sight of the last dot fading out on her earrings. "Ladybug, don't go yet! You won't make it", Chat called stopping Ladybug mid-throw as a pink light enveloped her. Chat closed his eyes like a vise leaving the sounds of what he assumed to be a startled Ladybug. Chat shakily and slowly stopped forward, searching blindly with his hands until he found her. "It's ok mi'lady. I didn't look", Chat sighed as his mind screamed for him open his eyes and see the answer he had long sought while his heart cried for him to keep his eyes closed so as not to break her trust.

Marinette slowly turned and looked at Chat, shocked and relieved he indeed had his eyes closed. "Th-thank you Chat. I know h-how much you want to know. You are as loyal as you are brave, you silly cat", Marinette said nervously, yet fondly as she ruffled his hair. "Thank you", Marinette breathed as she placed a soft kiss to Chat's cheek as she and Tikki dashed down the alley and away from Chat Noir.

Chat stood frozen in place as he tried to process what had just happened. 'Di-did she just', his mind sputtered as his transformation dropped and somewhat annoyed, but bemused Plagg hovered in front of Adrien's face. "Yo, lover boy. You can look now. She took off a minute ago. I gotta hand it to ya kid, you didn't do the smart thing, but you did the right thing. I doubt you would have earned a kiss if you had looked", Plagg teased. "Now get us home. I'm tired, hungry, and ready for the mushy stuff to be done with for the day. A cat can only take so much", Plagg lamented as he situated himself comfortably in Adrien's front pocket.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and reverently touched the place on his cheek ladybug had kissed. Adrien's goofy smile did not waver as he made his way back to school to pick up his backpack before headed home. It wasn't until much later that Adrien could think clearly enough to continue to planning his search for his lady, "the right way".

Plagg eyed Adrien fondly from his perch on top of the fluffy pillow situated on his bed. "You do realize that this planning, scheming, and searching stuff would not be necessary if you had just opened your eyes? What does this make, the third time you could have found her? But no, you had to do the noble thing", Plagg teased affectionately as he took another bite of cheese. Adrien smiled ruefully at the cat kwami, "You said it yourself. This knight in shining leather would not have received a kiss from his fair lady otherwise. I would say it is more than worth the struggle", Adrien beamed happily as he marked off suspects one through three while vaguely wondering if it would be possible to get close enough to each girl, discreetly, to see if she smelled like vanilla the same way Ladybug did when she was de-transformed in the alley.

Adrien sighed happily as he lay down and let the memory of his ladies soft lips and sweet vanilla scent guide him to dreams of a future where he did know who she was, even if she was always just a voice that could not be seen or in her ladybug outfit. One day those dreams would be filled with the girl under the mask, Adrien just knew they would. Adrien could only dream of how wonderful life would be like with his lady perpetually by his side.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

I hope you have enjoyed the second installment of "A Chat's Determination". The ending scene between Marinette and Chat was inspired by MissLogophile's story I read the other day. I referenced the story in Chapter one in the Authors note there. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully I have found all the oops's and other such goofs, but alas I am sure I missed something. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned to see what our favorite Chat will do!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chat's Determination**

The hustle and bustle of school never seemed to grow old to Adrien as he watched his classmates hurriedly dash from their lockers to their friends lockers only to have to dash for their classroom before the tardy bell rang. Adrien chuckled as Marinette stumbled into the room, just in the nick of time. The teacher gave Marinette a bemused smirk before motioning her to take her seat with her hand before returning to the roll sheet.

Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette as she passed by to her seat which earned him the cutest sound he had just about ever heard, even though he had no name for it. It was just Marinette. Adrien unfolded his Lady Hunting sheet and marked out Ella as he had just learned today that she was moving across the country. That left only Samantha and Marinette, both of whom had received top Lady marks. Adrien chanced a look back at Marinette and Alya before turning back to the front, silently asking her straight out if she was his lady.

Adrien cast his eyes to the bottom of his paper where he had written "Psychology project". Adrien bit his bottom lip softly in thought. 'I still don't know if Marinette and Samantha have Psychology, and it would not matter anyway if he never figured out if Ladybug had the same class', Adrien thought. 'If Lb does have Psychology, she will have this assignment. If she has this class then I can check to see which of them has the class too', Adrien thought excitedly until it occurred to him that there was the very real possibility both girls had this glass given that it was not uncommon for multiple grade levels to be intermixed in a class like Psychology.

Adrien's worst fears were confirmed when he managed to hear Samantha talking about her Psychology project with her friend Bethany. 'This is too much', Adrien thought with a sigh as he was back to needing to, somehow, fish song information out of Ladybug so that he could secretly compare her taste to the two girls who remained on his list. 'I know they like Jagged Stone, but what are the odds their favorite Jagged Stone song is the same one', Adrien asked himself as wound his way through the halls back to his main class where Marinette sat, surprisingly Alyaless. 'Opportunity', Adrien grinned to himself as he slid smoothly into the seat next to Marinette.

Marinette, much to Adrien's everlasting amusment and admiration, was completely focused on her design. Adrien leaned in close before whispering, "Like a said, you have real talent Marinette". This, to Adrien's silent mirth, had the desired effect of winning over Marinette's attention. "O-oh A-Adrien", Marinette squeaked in shock. Adrien chuckled lightly before pointing to the dress Marinette had been working on. "I really like your sun dress design. I don't think I could pull it off, but I bet it would look great on you", Adrien complemented earnestly while relishing the fact he, apparently, had some kind of effect on Marinette. "I'm sure you would look great in it…NOT That I think you would wear a dress of…oooo", Marinette babbled adorably. Adrien smiled warmly, "You know what? Maybe you're right. I bet I could make it work on the cat walk". Adrien was about to throw another cat themed line out when he spotted the small ladybug design going along the hem of the dress. "Um, Ma-Marinette? Are those ladybugs", Adrien asked eyed still glued to the paper. Marinette's attention returned to her design and her confidence seemingly returned with it. "Yes, this is a spring design I'm making. Hopefully I can finish it and have it ready before spring is over", Marinette answered thoughtfully.

Adrien sat their staring at the ladybug design while thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette being one and the same swirled in his head. The silence went on a little too long before Adrien noticed. Adrien laughed nervously before asking," So, what's your favorite Jagged Stone song? Mine is "Legend" the one he wrote about Ladybug and Chat Noir. The original song he made for them was cool, but "Legend" actually has words and guitar in it", Adrien offered hopefully. Marinette smiled happily before replying smoothly, "I prefer the original. I guess I just think its special, but my favorite Jagged Stone song is "I am". I love how the lyrics make the listener feel as if they are worthy and that they should be proud of who they are. So, that song will be at the top of my playlist for Psychology", Marinette said right when the bell rang.

The bell seemed to break Marinette's focus, and confidence, as she turned red and bundled into herself. Adrien smiled fondly at the girl he was slowly learning more about before getting up from Alya's seat and walking down to his seat one row up. 'That's a pretty big clue to run with', Adrien thought as Nino and Alya came laughing through the door before separating and going to their respective seats.

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow as Adrien anxiously waited to see if Ladybug's favorite Jagged Stone song matched Marinette's. Adrien politely excused himself when the final bell rang before shooting out of the room and down to the waiting car that would take him home. Adrien's mind silently played out numerous possible scenarios, both good and bad, of end of his search as he could feel he was getting close to finding his lady.

Adrien's quiet demeanor did not seem to bother the Gorilla or Natalie as he made his way from the car to his room. Plagg, once in the safety of Adrien's room, flew out from his hiding place in Adrien's over shirt pocket. "I figured you would me more excited than this. That was a pretty good clue to go on that pig tail girl gave you", Plagg drawled as his attention was slowly shifting from his chosen to the mini fridge that housed his camembert cheese. Adrien, noticing Plagg's divided attention, smiled at his kwami. "I know Plagg. I am just excited and nervous. This clue should lead me to the girl behind the mask, but…"Adrien said before trailing off. Plagg smirked as he took a bite out of his newly acquired camembert, "Oh, what's the matter lover boy? Getting cold feet", Plagg asked teasingly.

Adrien's eyes widened slightly at the playful accusation, "NO…I just feel…guilty", Adrien admonished. Plagg watched Adrien carefully, "So, you feel guilty about, what", Plagg asked while taking another bite of his cheese. Adrien rubbed the back of his head, feeling ashamed at what he was about to admit. "I feel guilty that I…I have a preference. Plagg, how can I tell her I truly love her if I have a preference now? What kind of person does that Plagg", Adrien asked desperately as he fell on his bed face first. "Well, first of all it's probably because you are human. Second, what if your preference is correct because in your…uh…heart…you already know", Plagg offered before swiftly gulping down the rest of his cheese. "I can't believe I got all mushy. You so owe me camembert, wheels of it, for that", Plagg whined before settling down on the pillow.

Adrien looked up from his forlorn position on the bed, a smile slowly growing across his features. "Oh Plagg! I knew you were wiser than you let on! So, I might be right? I might know here with my heart already", Adrien asked hopefully. Plagg, rolled his eyes playfully, "I said it once, don't think I'll say it again lover boy".

The next several hours dragged by as Adrien finished his homework and skillfully played a game of foosball by himself as Plagg refused to play and give up any of his precious napping time before patrol that evening. The sun was slowly sinking behind the buildings that lined the street across from the Agreste estate as Adrien's anxious pacing seemed to only grow worse. Plagg watched in silent amusement from his perch on Adrien's pillow as he could so clearly picture cat ears twitching and tail swishing impatiently. Adrien turned to Plagg with a look that Plagg knew all too well. "Sure, I guess. Might as well get this over with", Plagg whined.

A flash of green light illuminated room before Chat Noir stealthily slipped out of the large windows and catapulting himself to the adjacent buildings before taking off at a dead sprint to wait for Ladybug. Chat Noir silently watched the sun set from the top level of the Eiffel Tower, allowing the beauty of the colors the rays of light painted across the Parisian clouds and sky to momentarily distract him from his insatiable desire to see his Lady. A nearly inaudible thump caused his ears to twitch in the direction of the sound and draw him away from the natural wonder of the sky only for him to be just as enamored by the playful bluebell eyes that greeted him.

Chat grinned and bowed, placing a hand over his heart, "M'lady, what an honor it is to see you this fine evening. If I may be so bold, you do put the sunset to shame as it could never match your radiance", Chat beamed, already expecting Ladybug to blow off his playful banter. Ladybug just smiled and waved before pulling the earbuds from her ears, "Hey Chat! Sorry, did you say something? I was listening to music. I have a project that involves music at my school. I'm behind, so I figured I should multitask", Ladybug said apologetically. Chat stared at her in disbelief. 'She didn't even hear how beautiful she is', Chat whined internally, before realizing his opportunity.

"It's ok M'lady. I was just telling you how beautiful you are, but I'm sure you already know. It is my desire you never forget. What are you listening to? Is it by chance your favorite song", Chat asked hopefully. Ladybug rolled her eyes before she smiled and offered Chat an earbud to listen in. "Well, I wasn't listening to it, but I'll let you hear it. I love this song so much…hold on a moment. I have to find it", Ladybug replied distractedly as she searched her playlist for her favorite song.

Chat smiled giddily as he stood closer to Ladybug while placing the earbud in his ear. Chat smiled as the opening to the song was distinctly Jagged Stone. 'This is a good sign', Chat thought excitedly as the song started to play in earnest. "This is my favorite song. Its not one of Jagged Stones most popular songs, but I love it. I don't know if you've heard of it before, I mean you might have, you are a Jagged Stone fan too. It's called "I am". It's a powerful song about…oh just listen", Ladybug sighed.

Chat smiled even bigger as the meaning behind this all came into play. Marinette and Ladybugs favorite Jagged Stone song was "I am"! 'Now, all I have to do is find out Samantha's and eliminate her and my Princess will be my Ladybug', Chat thought exuberantly as he fought his rising nerves to try and enjoy this moment with his Lady, a moment she actually shared a small piece of herself with him, and even possibly gave away her identity. Chat smiled as the lyrics to the chorus played again and he could clearly see how this was his Ladies favorite song as it fit her, and he silently hoped Marinette, extremely well.

"I am powerful, unbeatable

I am, unafraid! No one can bring me down!

I am the measure of my worth,

I am the master of my fate,

I am the captain of my soul!"

As the song ended Chat took the earbud out from his ear and offered it back to Ladybug, "I really like it. It suits you", Chat said with a smile. Ladybug smiled brightly back before placing the earbud back in her ear. "Chat, I'm swamped with homework, so let's split up. I'll take half and you take half. I'll bug out when I'm done, so call if you need help", Ladybug instructed before she zipped off to patrol her half of the city, leaving Chat Noir with a large grin on his face.

Patrol was uneventful in terms of akuma, but Chat did have to stop and aid several citizens who flagged him down. One old lady had needed his help in getting her house cat that had gotten out on her out of the tree while several little boys in the park needed help getting their kites untangled. Chat smirked as he snuck in thorough his bathroom window and dropped his transformation. "I guess LB didn't run into any trouble on her half", Adrien said before he started to get ready for bed. "Yeah, I'm sure she didn't have much to contend with. That cat was the scariest thing we saw all day", Plagg chuckled before zipping over to the mini fridge.

"Yes", Adrien yelled as he catapulted himself onto the bed. Plagg, jumped up from his spot on the pillow while desperately trying to hold onto his cheese. "Hey! What's the big idea? Why are you so excited? You nearly made me drop this precious cheese", Plagg grumbled as he settled himself tentatively back down on the pillow. "I'm a genius Plagg! Two birds, one stone! Before we went on patrol, I sent Samantha a message over the school email! I asked her about the project because I "needed help and clarification". She responded! She sent me her list as an example! Her favorite song is a Jagged Stone song, but it's "Peirce the Sky"! She's not Ladybug", Adrien giggled happily.

Plagg eyed Adrien wearily before smirking, "Good job kid. You tracked her down, but now what", Plagg asked mockingly. Adrien's eyes widened in shock, "Wait…now what is right", Adrien groaned. "I never planned that part", Adrien lamented. Plagged downed the last of his cheese, "Well, I guess that's part one down for ya. Pig tails is your Ladybug. Now all you gotta do is the hard part", Plagg said playfully before yawning and curling up into a ball to sleep the night away.

The moon cast interesting shadows across his room as Adrien tossed and turned. 'It is Marinette, but…she doesn't seem to like me that much', Adrien thought forlornly as he watched the shadows dance across his bedroom floor. As sleep slowly started to work Adrien into the land of dreams, a small smiled played upon his lips, "I'll…win you over Mari…I promise…I'm one determined", Adrien yawned, "Chat".

Authors Note:

Thank you for your patience! This has been a crazy week or two? I hope you enjoy this chapter of "A Chat's Determination". The song mentioned is partially from an old poem called "Invictus". I hope you enjoyed Chat's antics and stay tuned to see how he plans to successfully accomplish the hard part of his mission, to get Marinette/Ladybug to like him back. This should be fun. Stay tuned.


End file.
